Social interactions, whether for business or pleasure, comprise a significant part of human relationships, and historically all civilizations have utilized social gatherings, both formal and informal, as a method of political organization, business conduct, religious celebration, celebration of events or simply for entertainment. These and other such events may for simplicity be referred to as "social affairs". Modern society, of course, has evolved so that a wide variety of different occasions result in such social affairs, and a good host is one able to create a memorable and enjoyable event for his/her guests. Accordingly, a host often selects a distinctive theme for social affairs, and, indeed, many social affairs are theme oriented by the very nature of the event since it is the event which gives rise to the social affair.
The theme for any such a social affair can be displayed through the decorations and appointments implemented by those in charge of administering the affair. At a formal party, for example, china and crystal are used as place settings, and the theme of the party is shown through place cards, table cloths, napkins and, perhaps, a centerpiece on the table. Less formal parties may employ paper products wherein a theme may be uniformly presented through designs placed on table coverings, plates, cups and napkins. A simple business meeting or other event where a food or beverage refreshment is offered, may provide only a disposable napkin or the like. For all such social affairs, formal or informal, it may be desirable to display a theme, logo or other decoration as part of the appointments.
Even in the context of an informal event, the host may seek to "dress-up" table settings by presenting either a decorated napkin or a plain napkin in a more formal format by use of a napkin ring. Such napkin rings, of course, are used to encircle a napkin to hold the napkin in a stored configuration. The ability of a napkin ring to carry on the theme of the affair or otherwise be specially correlated through the decorations to such theme, is therefore desirable. However, heretofore, the provision of an interlocking structure for a napkin ring, especially one with an integrated design theme, has not been known.